


Trick Or Treat

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Trick or Treating, yoihalloweenweek, yoihalloweenweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: For the prompt "trick or treat"for Yoi Halloween Week.The Nishigori triplets learn about an American tradition.





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Col3bri for the mini-beta for a minfic. :)

Axel learns about the American tradition of “trick-or-treat” from Uncle Phichit. She expresses herself to her sisters with great glee after a bit of research. 

“Wait,” Lutz says, putting down their iPad for a moment, “you mean all we have to do is tell Uncle Yuri “trick-or-treat” and we get free candy?” 

Loop’s eyes widen, and she gets a maniacal grin on her face. “Free candy!” she shouts. Axel knew she could count on her sisters’ support. 

She can feel them all deflate when Uncle Yuri takes one look at them and shakes his head. “You have to do it properly,” he says. Most importantly- he doesn’t hand over the goods. There is no free candy. 

“What do you mean?” Lutz asks, “Uncle Phichit was pretty clear.” 

Uncle Yuri grins. “He should have told you about the costumes, then.” 

Loop consults their trusty iPad. “He’s not wrong, it is traditional to wear costumes,” she says, peering up at them. “It also says we have to do it on a specific day.” 

Axel and Lutz nod along. Two days, a pair of scissors, three ruined bedsheets, and one livid mother later, they approach Uncle Yuri as the three cutest little ghosts in all of Hasetsu. Axel is positive they are the cutest. Uncle Yuri’s face scrunches up and he lets out a noise that Axel might think was laughter, if she didn’t know any better. 

“Trick or treat,” they chorus. 

“Okay, girls,” Uncle Yuri says and somewhere in the background, Axel notices Victor Nikiforov hunched over, also making odd noises.

“Two problems,” Uncle Yuri says, “you can’t all wear the same costume. And you need something for me to put your candy in.” 

Lutz consults the iPad this time. “Nowhere does it say we can’t have matching costumes,” she says, thoughtfully. “Though it appears a bag for the candy is traditional.” 

“Give me that,” Axel says, pressing the buttons that will face time Uncle Phichit. 

“Girls?” Uncle Phichit’s face wavers in the screen. “Girls!” He exclaims clapping his hands. “Let me see those costumes. Give me a twirl.” They pose for several pictures and Uncle Phichit explains about putting them on his Instagram (after he talks to their Mom or something). 

“But why the phone call?” 

“Uncle Yuri won’t pay up,” Lutz says, and Axel isn’t happy that her sister beat her to it. But still that is the point. 

“Ah…well, I did forget to tell you about this part of tradition,” Uncle Phichit says thoughtfully, “let me tell you young ladies about the “trick” part of the equation.” All three of them listen intently as Uncle Phichit explains. 

— 

Yuri thinks Phichit’s reaction is more than a little unsympathetic. (He’s been laughing for almost an entire minute.) Yuri pulls more of the silly string from his hair with a sigh. In the background he hears Victor whining about how it will never come out of *his* hair, as though Yuri hadn’t been doused with the lion’s share. 

“You should have,” Phichit gasps, “just given them the candy.” 

“What I’m wondering,” Yuri asks, “is where they even got the idea of trick or treat in the first place?”

Phichit laughs for another entire minute.


End file.
